


The separation?

by PinkAngeloflight



Series: TMNT: Broken romance [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Death Threats, Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngeloflight/pseuds/PinkAngeloflight
Summary: After three years of losing their loved ones, the turtles decide it was time to move on. As they go on patrol each of them see a person they grow to like making them each wish to speak to them. But how can they when just a few weeks... Not even a month after they hang together, there ex's comes back to try to get back with them!!Will they get back with them or will they try to be with the one they now love?





	1. Broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, this is the first time in years since I signed up i'm posting a story.  
> It might be bad and slowly will get better, so please don't judge me right from the first chapter.
> 
> Thank you for understanding and I hope you all like it!

He hated this. Deep in his heart he could feel it, the darkness that grew as time went on since Karai left him to go to Japan to take care of the Foot clan there, she didn’t even give a reason to dump him! She just said it was over and then left the next day!

 

He could at times hear it. Her words that were spoken to him when she was leaving him. And it still hurt him, he wanted to lose that darkness, to find a way for it to leave but he knew his brothers couldn’t help him… for they were going through the same thing he was at the moment.

 

It had only been three years since they were dumped, three years would have been easy to heal from the heartbreak. But it wasn’t like that for them, each of them got dumped in different ways that was horrible to them and all they could do was try to heal in there own way as they no longer had there sensei to speak to about there problems, it had only been a few weeks that there romance came to the lair after the death of there father… then a year in the relationships they were dumped as for three years they tried to all heal on their own.

 

Leo sat on his bed, the nightstand lamp turned on to bring some light in his room, his t-phone in hand as he looked over the pictures and texts messages he and Karai sent to one another. He always wondered if he was the one who did something to make her leave him, if so… then what was it? He had tried to think back to everything he had done but nothing that he did being bad came to mind which made him then worry of if she was the one who did something that made her then leave him because she was ashamed of it.

 

He then thought back to his brother’s, the smile Donnie would have when April praised him and spoke about him as her boyfriend being the smartest, how Raph would laugh when he would get back from a date with Casey and when Mikey prepared amazing meals when Shinigami would come over. It was something he was happy about each time when he saw them and sometimes he would wonder what happened to him when something good happened with Karai in the subject, he turned to look at his alarm clock to see it was almost time for there nightly patrol, it was a must with the crime around the city coming at the moment so his family couldn’t really take a break.

 

With a heavy sigh he set his t-phone in his belt and stood up, it was time to get his brothers ready for the patrol and he had to go and get them so they can be ready in thirty minutes. He went to the dojo where Raph was training “Raph, patrol time. Get ready” he said as his brother nodded, he turned to the couch where Mikey was “Patrol Mikey” he said as his little brother simply stood and moved to his room. He knew it was his way of getting ready leaving only the lab where Donnie was to get for patrol, he went towards the door just as the door opened as his brother came out with an empty mug of coffee “I'll be ready in a minute Leo” he said as he went to the kitchen to place the mug in the sink and then getting ready for patrol making him wait at the entrance for the others to arrive as he simply looked over the lair for each of them and where they were as Mikey and Donnie came towards him with Raph moments later.

 

“Were only going to do an hour run around the city” he said making them nod in relief. He knew this very well, none of them wanted all that much to leave the lair so the fact that it would only be an hour out of the lair was good to them, they got going to an alley and got to a nearby roof knowing it would be there that their patrol will begin and then end before going home for the rest of the night and day. He looked over his siblings and could tell they hadn’t slept or eaten like they should and even he hadn’t done the same “After this hour run around the city we are all to sleep and eat so to get back up. I can tell that after everything that happened we are in need to get back on our feet’s” Leo explained making them nod as they then got going.

 

They began to run, jumping and safely landing on the next roof, Leo began to focus on the energies around him and also the one belonging to his brother’s. he wanted to make sure that he could try to help them when he could or even if he could, he felt bad for them and the fact that he was a horrible brother, he didn’t try to talk to them or even to help them with some comfort as instead he focused on his own pain making him know he had to do his best to fix the problem he caused with his actions.

 

The run was short and simple, they didn’t take a break and they didn’t stop for anything before getting back to the lair making Leo watch as his brother’s each went to there own spot to do there own thing making Leo sigh as he knew it would take time until he can fix things for each of them because of what he had most likely caused by him as he went to the kitchen to make some tea for himself only for Donnie to come over “I'll do it” he said making Leo nod as he watched his brother work on the drinks for himself and Leo to enjoy “What are you working on right now?” Leo asked, Donnie looked at him with slight surprise in his eyes as he wondered what to say “I’m working on some goggles to see heat that bodies make. That way if we were to fight Bebop we would be able to see him” Donnie explained making Leo nod.

 

“That’s good, it will help us very well” Leo praised his brother making Donnie smile “But you should also eat and get some sleep. You look like you did nether for weeks” Leo continued making his brother look at his reflection for a moment “I guess so… just let me take care of a few things and then i'll get some sleep” Donnie explained making Leo nod as he then turned to see Mikey watching TV while Raph could be heard in the dojo making him wonder what he should do next to help his brother’s even just a little as he walked towards Mikey “Do you want to play a game Mikey?” he asked as his little brother turned to look at him slightly from the corner of his eyes “No thanks” he replied making Leo know he deserved that much for never trying to help his siblings since everything went down the hill.

 

He knew that Mikey was having the hardest time after what happened to him, no one was sure how the break-up happened but he knew it broke Mikey and now he was just the shell of the turtle he once was. There were times where Leo almost thought his little brother was about to end his life but in the end nothing happened as Mikey was still around for another day, Leo slowly walked back to the kitchen to take his cup of tea… not noticing the pained look Donnie was sending him from what he saw happen between Leo and Mikey “You could have been nicer” Donnie hissed as Leo closed the door to his room once inside, Mikey shrugged his shoulders as Donnie grew angered just as Raph came in.

 

“I don’t need him playing the whole ‘I’m your big brother so I’m gonna make you smile even though you’re not really happy and I don’t care’ act” Mikey said making Raph’s eyes widen at his brother as Donnie glared at him “He’s trying to help us while ignoring his own pain. Were all hurting after being dumped but your just being selfish” Donnie explained as Raph watched Mikey “He’s also hurting but you only care for yourself” Raph said before going to the bathroom for a shower as Donnie went to his lab leaving Mikey with the TV still on at the moment on a cooking show before he turned it off and went to his own room.

 

Leo was once more on his bed, the cup of tea left on his nightstand as he was on his phone once more looking at the texts and pictures he had of Karai, he was so confused about everything that happened so far… yet he wanted his brother’s to be happy once more after what happened to them like himself, he didn’t really care of he was alone in the end while there happy but there joy was more important to him then anything else as he thought about what he could do so he could help them be happy once more but he simply didn’t know how to do that “There’s gotta be a way to help them” he whispered to himself as he set his t-phone down as he stood up to look at a picture.

 

Donnie walked out of the lab, he was now tired and needed to sleep, it was as he went to set his mug in the sink that he turned… to see Raph at Leo’s bedroom door making him wonder what he was thinking on doing at the moment “Raph?” he asked in a whisper as Raph quickly turned to look at him in slight surprise from his voice. His brother walked towards him with a slight look of worry “I wanted to see if he wanted to spar a bit” he explained making Donnie nod and look at the time “He might be sleeping right now, wait until tomorrow to ask him” Donnie explained making Raph nod as he went to get himself some juice before heading to bed for the night “Why do you think Mikey became like this?” Raph asked as Donnie looked at his hands “His breakup with Shinigami was the worse from all ours. Adding the fact that none of us tried speaking to one another, he was left to himself to heal” Donnie explained making Raph nod as Donnie was then left to be alone in the kitchen before going to bed himself for the night.


	2. Disadvantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello's heart cracking break-up with April is now revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Caroaimezoe for helping me (Grâce à toi, je suis maintenant capable d’ajouter de l’art à mon histoire)  
> Now this chapter will have depression and suicidal actions so please be warned...

 

 

 

The lab, it was his home, his world, his work that has been cared for so well as Donatello saved his brother’s lives many times with his lab… but it also held memories where some of them he wishes to forget. After winning April from Casey, he focused on her love so to have her happy, he didn’t care if Casey glares at him for taking April and he didn’t care that he was focused on her calls or texts or when she comes over to the lair… he simply put her first of anything he had to do at all and not even his brother’s minded with how happy he was to have April as his girlfriend now and all, they were happy for him and felt bad for saying otherwise about his feelings for her would never be accepted which made him slowly believe them.

 

But now… he feels like he did something wrong.

 

He calculated, checked, took notes, scanned over everything, double checked, added new data, analyzed it, took more notes, triple checked and then gained the results of the same answer for seventh time. She simply wanted a human to date her that can go outside in the day, who could buy her gifts and not things in the trash and then fix them up and could take her into restaurants for a date.

 

It had all happened when Shredder vanished with some of his men, time went on and April came over to tell them that she and there other human friends were graduating, the lair was full of cheers, smiles drinking and celebrating, at one point April had asked to speak with Donnie in private which he believed to be for him to help her signing up to a good college to keep going with her dreams… but oh was he so wrong with that.

 

She had said she was dumping him, simple as that, he had asked for the reason and she snapped, claiming he couldn’t do the things she ever wanted, take her out during the day or even to a nice place to eat, she claimed to be sick and tired of acting for the last four months like she was happy with him making his eyes widen at the fact that she had used her training to act like she still loved him… then game the low and cruel blow to his heart.

 

“ _I should have dated a_ **human** ”

 

She then left the lair with the claims of being tired and the need to be ready to study in the morning for an exam _lies_ and that she would be back later that night to hang with her boyfriend for college choices _lies_ they had all said goodnight to her as she kissed Donatello’s cheek and said she loved him _lies_ and then she left, the others continued to celebrate while he went to his room where he locked himself in with the want of being alone… but the fact that it wouldn’t happen in his room he then decided that once the guest were gone and his family was asleep he would get into his lab and lock it with the claims of a very busy project which he couldn’t let anyone in the lab for anything.

 

It worked the next morning, Mikey had left him breakfast and coffee for him at the door to his lab which he took with gratitude and left a note there with the dishes to thank him, Leo had knocked to ask him if he had time to train, but he had claimed that he had sadly made a mess that he needed to clean before it dried and left a smell in his lab making the brother let him clean and allowed him to train before lunch which he thanked and went to later on, Raph had come over to bring him his lunch and his tool box that he had borrowed for his bike, he stayed in the lab for a bit as Donnie worked before going to watch some TV.

 

Then… April arrived.

 

She had let the brother’s know she would be in the lab with her boyfriend for her college sign-up, but Leo stopped her with Raph who explained the project Donnie was busy on as Mikey told her to leave him be for now, April had explained that she needed Donnie to help her until Leo told her to come back another time… she then snapped and accidently revealed the fact that she had dumped him last night. She looked at them with wide eyes while all three glared at her “I think you should leave” Leo growled making her slowly nod and run out of the lair, the lair became quiet for a moment before a knock on his lab door made him stop “May we come in?” Leo asked as he peeked into the lab.

 

With a light tremble Donatello nodded, he couldn’t trust his voice to reveal how he was feeling at the moment to his brother’s, the trio walked inside slowly and closed the door quietly so that their brother wouldn’t jump, they slowly went over to him as the faint sound of things being placed on his desk could be heard “How are you little brother?” Raph asked, he didn’t look up due to the fact that while he was still shaking he was also crying at the moment “Fine” he mumbled while doing his best to hide the faint crack in his voice at the moment “April told us that she dumped you yesterday. How do you feel?” Mikey asked making Donnie sniffle lightly in hopes his brothers didn’t hear it.

 

“I’m ok” he lied as Leo’s body moved to hold him, Mikey was the next to move and lastly Raph went for the hug, it wasn’t long before hiccups could be heard from the purple banded turtle “It’s going to be alright Donnie” Leo soothed, Donnie was laying on the couch with his head on Leo’s lap as he made soothing circles on the back of his head, neck and on his shell, Raph was on the floor by his feet massaging them gently “You’ll meet a girl better then April soon” he said as Leo nodded, Mikey walked back to them from the kitchen with a large plate of cucumber sandwiches for them to enjoy “April can go suck a dick for letting an awesome guy like you go” he said as Donnie lightly smiled to their words.

 

Casey had called at one point, he explained that April had called and she had complained about the fact that Donnie was rude by refusing to help her for her sign-up to a college, Raph had to explain to him what had truly happened making his eyes widen as he texted in anger towards the redhead girl for lying to him, Splinter went to speak with his son everyday in his lab, Donnie would stop working and speak with his father for a few hours until it was time to eat or train, Leo would help Donnie a bit more during training due to the fact that there brother was having a slight hard time sleeping due to nightmares haunting him during the night these days, Mikey would make everything Donnie enjoyed to eat and bring it to his lab, he would then sit and watch his brother until he finished the meal and then leave with the dishes then during the second week, Donnie began leaving his lab to eat in the kitchen making Mikey smile at how well Donnie was doing at the moment.

 

But then it was all destroyed.

 

Week four came and Donnie stayed in his room, it was too quiet to the family so Leo and Raph decided to go check on Don as Mikey wasn’t finished making breakfast “Donnie!!” Leo yelled, they had discovered Donnie on his bed with his wrists bleeding and a small blade on the floor with his T-phone on a text from April “ _Just die you freak!! Your nothing more then trouble to me!!_ ” she wrote and Donnie began doing what she wanted, they quickly brought him to his lab where Mikey and Splinter worked to help him the best they could as Leo and Raph cleaned up his room, three days later he woke up in his lab with Mikey at his side sleeping at the moment, his eyes looked up as Leo walked in with some water and eyes filled with pain and sorrow “Drink it” he said and with trembling hands Donnie took the cup and slowly drank the water down as he was asked.

 

Once he finished, Leo carried Mikey to his room and then came back with Raph holding a plate of cucumber sandwiches for them to eat together, Donnie sadly didn’t eat much at the moment making his two big brother’s worry about his health at the moment “You need to eat and get your strength back up again” Leo explained as Donnie nodded and forced himself a bit to eat more of the food brought to him, Splinter came in just as Donnie finished two pieces and drank the water, his father examined him and then looked over the cuts on his wrists making him feel pain and guilt for not being able to help his son more then what he did at the moment, but Leo kept telling him he did all that he could and that was better than nothing at all making Splinter accept his sons words and leave it at that for now “I will make some tea” he decided and left his three oldest sons alone for now.

 

When Mikey came back awake, Donnie was crying in Raph’s arms as Leo looked over the texts April sent him for three days before he tried to end his life, they felt bad for not seeing the signs of it but in the end Donnie was the best at hiding things like this without anyone knowing with his work and all, but they were still worried about him and his health so for the next few days Donnie was to go to each of his brother’s rooms for the night going first with Leo, then Raph and lastly Mikey and then they repeat the cycle as they did making Donnie unable to be alone for the night… or day as they made sure someone was with him at all times no matter what simply to be safe.

 

There were times when Donnie would tremble in fear when his phone would ring making them understand it was the fear of it being April, they had blocked her number from his phone but he was still scared so they simply went to answer it first and once they tell him who it was he get’s the choice of answering or letting his brother do it, most of the time he didn’t answer due to the fear of April being there and once he answers she would take the phone and yell at him, it had happened once, Casey had called wanting to know how Donnie was doing, April was in the bathroom at the time so Donnie answered it was going well until she came out and heard Casey say his name making her take the phone and yell at him.

 

It broke everything that the Hamato had done to help him once more.

 

They had to start all over, watch over him in bed, take turns to watch him, keep him in shape and know that they were there if he wanted to talk to someone at all, it was hard on them but it was now law that if someone was to call Donnie, April couldn’t be there at all and in any way, it had to be done and April had no choice but to follow the law that was place upon her, Casey, Karai and Shinigami were all angered at her for what she had done, she could have simply explained the reason behind she was leaving him in a kinder way!! But instead she yelled at him!!! Even Casey knows not to yell at him for how sensitive he was to it and all!!! Because of this they all ignored her when she needed them the most forcing her to leave early for her college, Karai would come over on the weekends to see how he was doing, Casey came over every night to make sure he was doing okay and Shinigami came over three times a week to be with them and to bring things over for him.

 

For some reason, Donnie felt a bit better, sure he didn’t come out much from his lab or his room when he felt suffocated from time to time but he still felt good with how hard people were trying to help him at the moment with all of this happening to him right now, he didn’t know where he would be at the time it had all happened and after a quick test he realized he would have been dead long ago if no one tried to help him at all, it made his heart soar at how loved he felt from his friends and family from the very start… but what about his love life? Will he ever find someone to love again after all that happened to him after April?

 

Of course, that wasn’t actually important to him right now, his brother’s wanted to help him get better and for now he had to make sure that happened right by allowing them to care for him, there were times in the night where he would wake up to get some water, they added there father to have his son to sleep for the night in the cycle by being after Mikey and when he would be about to leave the dojo he would hear his brother’s talking about what they should do with Donnie the next morning, he would listen for a bit before walking out as Leo would ask him if something was wrong and a simply look to the sink would make them understand he wanted some water.

 

Raph would get it and Mikey would have him sit with them as he drank before going back to get some sleep, the next morning would be like it never even happened as he watched his brother’s help him and care for him while there father would speak with him for a bit, it felt nice to have family like he had at the moment and it made him wonder a bit about things in his life, he had spoken about it to there father but he simply told him not to focus too much on the subject and simply keep going with what he has at the moment in his life making him nod and then move to see one of his brother’s he had to hang out with next.

 

Then April appeared…

 

She didn’t call or anything, simply sent a letter to her dad that was addressed to Donnie, mister O’Neil brought it and Donnie immediately begged to Raph to burn it once he left the lair, Raph worried for Donnie and took the letter, got their father to watch him and messaged his brothers about the letter, none of them knew what to do… burn it like Donnie wanted? Read it? What should they do? “Let’s read it” Mikey said “We could read it, see what she wrote. And then burn it like Donnie wanted” he explained making them nod, Leo opened the letter and began reading slowly what April had to say to Donnie to make him want to burn it so much like this, then Mikey read it and lastly Raph.

 

She was writing to Donnie about her college, they had rejected her and she blamed him for not helping her, so she ended up to one who couldn’t help her with her dream… but then she brought up a rich guy she meet and helped her get in his college only a few days in… she kept writing about how smart he is, how hot he was, how talented he is and spoke about the dates he took her on. She kept going like this before turning the letter to write insults about there brother on how the guy who helped was better then him and what Donnie was bad at, Raph growled at the fact that April took another piece of paper to write how sorry she was for the insults.

 

The guy who she was dating had friends who there girlfriends were being bullied by her, so the guy told her that if she didn’t go talk to someone about her problems… he would dump her, April did it and was told that she should start by writing letters to the ones she hurt so far, but that to anyone who hurt her to write about the bad stuff, Raph hated the fact that she was blaming his little brother for all this… she then wrote at the end that she wishes for a reply from him since it would tell her how he felt, the others she bullied replied and Donnie was to do the same… but Donnie didn’t read the letter, he asked it to be burnt.

 

But his brother’s read it and then burnt it like Donnie asked.

 

Nothing came from her after that, when a week had passed Donnie began coming out once more, it made his siblings happy about it after all and no one brought up the letter, they simply went back to how things were before Donnie was dumped and were all now very happy with there lives at the moment with how things were.

 

But that happiness didn’t last for very long…


	3. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Leo turned after Karai left him... How did he keep it from them the whole time they cared for Donnie... And a week before that!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a bit of a simple chapter with lots of heart healing and caring for one another... Might have dark thoughts i'm not 100% sure

 

 

It was like his heart was torn in two, a whole week before April and Donnie broke up… Karai had called him in the middle of the night… only to tell him that she was leaving him for Japan “They need me” she said simply as she dumped him and then left, the next morning she was gone without saying much of a goodbye, no one knew she had left Leo at all… everyone thought they were still together, he wanted to tell them the truth… but then she came back to visit for a bit and then came April dumping Donnie.

 

Karai did leave once more, but when she heard about Donnie… she came back to help the best she could, it was natural but it was hard for Leo to see her after all she did to him, he was feeling so much pain after she up and left him without saying the reason, did she simply not love him anymore? Was it because he wasn’t there for her? He would never know, each time he asked she would be quiet for a while and when she talks to him she ignores the question fully, and that simply worries him once Donnie was better it was just him, his father, his brother’s and their lovers so he and Donnie were now single… but no one but him and Karai knew about it.

 

There was a point where he was scared that he would be found out in the worse way, Mikey had come to his room as he was crying from the break-up with Karai and when his brother spoke about patrol… he was scared and he decided to try and hide it the best he could from Mikey and to his luck he never knew something was wrong, there was also the fact that they asked a few times how he and Karai were doing making him need to make up a few lies with the best lying he could do in hopes that they believed him and would leave him be “I just need to keep up a mask that makes them believe that everything is fine and that i’m happy” he told himself every morning.

 

**But then came the day where the mask was broken.**

 

It was a little bit after April sent the letter, everything was going well until the news came on… talking about a japanese model being officially taken as the show turned to pictures of the model with Karai on a date, his brother’s turned to him as he without thinking ran out of the lair as fast as he could just so he could get away from the hate because of his lies, he didn’t care if they found him at all… he simply wanted to run away from the hurt in there eyes for as long as he can for now and to be in silence for now “LEO!!!” he heard Donnie call out making him push harder to run away from them “Leo!!! Please come back!!!” Mikey begged as a tear ran down his face as he kept going “Leo!!! Talk to us man!! We can work it out!!!” Raph pleaded making Leo shake his head, claiming it to be a bunch of lies at the moment and simply kept running until he gasped as an old pipe that was cut to turn it into a sharp end harmed him as he fell down with a thud and a grunt.

 

He knew they would find him, it was just a matter of time right now with the noise he had made all because a worker messed up his job and didn’t try to fix it while thinking no one would run around the sector at all, he slowly began to stand up… only his right leg stung from the injury he gained and his eyes widen at how rusty the pipe was making him know that it would be only a matter of time before he gains a horrible infection that a part of his leg would need to be cut off, but he had to keep going… he could hear his brother’s running over to his location as there calls became from whispers to faint yelling making him quickly push himself to stand even if his leg hurt and force himself to then run away from where he once laid.

 

He couldn’t handle any of this, it was all too much for him right now and he almost thought about trying to do something for it to end “ _Ending myself might be good, it’s easy and it will only hurt for a moment_ ” he thought as he then gasped from the sharp pain his injury sent all through his body all of a sudden, he fell to his knees and slowly used the sewer wall for support as he tried to catch his breath at the moment, he slowly felt his eyes begin to close on him and he knew that if he blacked out… his brother’s would find him and then get him back to the lair by force and he couldn’t have that happening… but he ended up passing out just as the lines of his brother’s figures came to his blurry view.

 

When he came to, he saw the lab and he knew he was back home against his will, he blinked a few times before slowly sitting up even when his body protested on his actions, the fact that he was back at the lair when he simply wanted to get away from it all meant that he was having a hard time with life at the moment, he turned to the sound of steps as Donnie walked over to him “You always told me to talk about how I was feeling after what happened with me and April” he said making Leo look down “Now please tell me what’s happening” he demanded making Leo sigh as he spoke to him everything that happened from the day Karai called him to see him.

 

Donnie didn’t speak the whole time, he only watched and listened to him, Leo began to cry when he arrived to when Donnie became depressed and needed there help to get back up and about at the moment, he did wonder what to do and what he could do to help him with “Well for now your on bed rest, you hurt your leg badly with that pipe and right now you need to rest” Donnie explained making Leo sigh and nod to the order as he knew that not doing what Donnie said would only bring to him his brother’s rage about his health at the moment “If you need anything then text me or Mikey but if you need to go somewhere then text Raph” Donnie explained making Leo nod as Raph entered the lab “Let’s go” he said and lifted Leo in his arms and carried him to his room in silence.

 

“While you were out… April called, she wanted to know why Donnie didn’t reply to her letter and then called him selfish… it pushed him back to what he was before but he forced himself to be fine for you” Raph said once he placed his brother on the bed and then left the room to let his brother to rest for now… until he would need something or go somewhere, he couldn’t believe that April would do this now after all the hard work they had done to help Donnie and now he also was like him and needed help, but he couldn’t do anything to help Donnie like he couldn’t do anything to help him at the moment making him simply lay there and sleep for now.

 

It took a whole week before Leo could walk on his own once more, he was babied the whole time but it was because they were worried about him and his health “It’s best if for now that you don’t walk too much, walk only when you need to go somewhere and not just to pass time or force yourself” Donnie said making Leo nod as he then got out of the lab and to the couch, looking to his leg he looked at how the injury now looked while when he first got it he was scared to see skin dying and the injury looking infected a bit at the time, but Donnie told him to simply rest and not touch it for now.

 

There were times when Mikey would come see him and know if he needed something to eat and drink making Leo sometimes no while other times he would ask for some tea, Mikey was happy each time Leo asked but when he would say no Mikey look worried and nervous as he didn’t know what to say or do to him, he felt so bad for his brother but he knew that they were like this all because of him at the moment being injured and forced to rest at the moment, Raph would bring him a blanket or a pillow or really anything to keep him comfy at the moment as he does something or simply relaxes to watching TV on the couch making Raph sit close by just to make sure Leo wasn’t missing anything while there father would come see him at times so they could talk for a bit on anything and everything Leo wanted as a subject.

 

**And then… there was Donnie…**

 

He was mostly quiet, watching over Leo’s injury and making sure he was healthy and well, but Leo knew it was his way to hide the pain he was in because of April while he pushes himself to care for Leo from his break-up with Karai, he never thought about trying to talk to him about what happened or even tell anyone how the break-up happened and instead kept quiet from the very start, he slowly stood up and went towards the lab where Donnie would be at the moment “Hey Donnie?” he asked making his brother turn to look at him, he was slightly surprised at the fact that his brother was there at the moment, Leo slowly walked over to him and his desk making Donnie wonder what was wrong for Leo to be there at the moment to see him.

 

“Hey Leo, did you need something? Is your injury hurting you?” Donnie asked, he wasn’t certain as to the reason for his brother coming to see him at the moment so he tried to ask about it to get some answers at the moment “Everything’s fine, I came here to ask you how you were right now with April calling here” he said making Donnie look down to his feet, in the end Leo found out about what happened once more and he didn’t know what to say about it “I’m okay, I’m just keeping myself focused on other things to not think about it for now” Donnie replied making Leo nod but he kept walking closer towards his brother “Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?” Leo asked as Donnie looked at him “I’m fine, i’ll let you know if something’s wrong” Donnie explained making Leo nod and slowly walk out of the lab.

 

Some time went on, Leo would go see Donnie to try and have him talk about April’s call so he knows what happened a bit more then what Raph had told him, but Donnie would tell him that he was fine and they all went to care for Leo’s heartbreak instead “Donnie and I are the ones who should be talking together to help” he said to Raph and Mikey making the two nod “But how? He won’t let you do that at all and only wants to focus on you” Mikey had said making Raph stare at the closed lab door at the moment, none of them knew very much what to do at the moment about this and all they could do was wait for there brother to come out and even then none of them knew when that would happen after all “Maybe get him to join us for dinner?” Raph suggested making his two brother’s turn to him.

 

But it wasn’t so easy, Donnie simply wanted to stay in his lab… Leo ended up using the guilt card by faking that his injury was hurting badly to make him come out to watch over him, he was able to have him talk about different subjects they bounced on before Leo landed on April making Donnie accidently bring up the pain she brought to him as Leo was out “She was so harsh, she sounded like she was ready to come here to get what she wanted out of me… I just don’t think I can forgive her” he had said making Leo nod to him in understanding at the moment from all of this “Everything will be fine, as long as you and I remember that we have our friends and family by our side” Leo said making Donnie nod and hug his brother.

 

After words, Donnie came out everyday at some point of his lab to be with his family, it made them all smile as he would always spend an hour with Leo and then go with him for an hour to see Splinter to talk about there pain and everything as then the two would separate and do something with there friends or there brother’s for a bit before Donnie goes back to his lab and Leo would rest on the couch for a bit until Raph goes over to him and carries him to bed in his room for the rest of the night as they haven’t gone to patrol for some time now with Leo being injured at the moment so they had no choice but to keep to the lair and the sewers (with Leo wearing bandages so to protect his injury from the sewer water) and then come back to get some sleep.

 

There were times when the brother’s would join into the living room to sleep together as there way to bring comfort to one another, Splinter would ate times come out of the dojo and smile at the sight of his sons in such a position together as he placed a large blanket over them before going back to bed, when morning would come after those nights, they would wake up to there father cooking up breakfast for them since they would sleep in longer than usual of the other nights making them smile and thank there father as they ended up all together those days that come and never got alone somewhere to do something else.

 

At one point, Karai came over to visit them, she was having a break from making peace with the Foot clan back in Japan (which Leo told his family and friends two days after he woke up) she wanted to see her father, friends and brother’s… but she was only greeted with glares at the moment she took a step in the lair “Shoulda stayed in Japan princess” Raph growled as Leo and Donnie were sleeping on the floor, the turtles had once more slept together in the living room and only Leo and Donnie were still sleeping, Mikey was helping there father with breakfast and Raph was watching TV on a low volume while watching over his two sleeping brother’s when she walked in.

 

“I just wanted to come for a little visit. I missed everyone while I was in Japan and I wanted to see how you all were at the moment” she explained as Mikey came over and froze at the sight of his sister, moments later Splinter came over and he did something that none had seen before… he glared straight into Karai… his daughter’s soul in anger “You brought pain and horrible despair to my oldest son Miwa… I do not wish to see you here ever again” he claimed making Karai’s eyes widen before she began to shed tears before running into the sewers making them have no idea of where she went.

 

When Leo and Donnie woke up a few minutes later, the family decided to keep the Karai visit from them at the moment so they don’t know that she came to cause pain to Leo, no one wanted him to suddenly shut them out from all of this at the moment so they kept quiet about it while doing the same to Donnie so that nothing would be said about it at all from anyone and while it did hurt them to keep quiet… it had to be done for Leo’s sake so that nothing bad happens once more, for the rest of the day things were quiet without anyone bringing up what happened earlier making things go well… until Donnie checked the security cameras and saw Karai come and leave the lair in a matter of minutes.

 

**And he ended up telling Leo… which brought almost like a bomb down on him…**

 

He kept quiet the whole day… looking almost with empty eyes towards a wall, it made them worry about Leo... until Donnie told them what happened “I saw Karai from the security cameras and I told him… I didn’t know this would happen” Donnie explained, Raph wanted to hit his brother… but that wouldn’t help them and it wasn’t his fault since he didn’t know this would happen to Leo if he had told him or anything “Let’s just try and get him back to normal” Raph said making Mikey and Donnie nod and get to work to help him come back as Leo simply watched the wall as if something good was going on with that wall that was better than anything else that the others were doing at the moment.

 

It took them a few days before Leo began to speak to them once more, and a bit longer before he stopped looking at the wall and actually responded to everyone and even move around the lair once again, it was getting back to normal in the lair making things look better to all of them, Splinter was even happy for them for all of this happening as he would join them to help at times “I think I should be fine now” Leo had said at last making them all smile at the result as they all cheered and began to celebrate at the good news as they went to watch TV and eat popcorn and candy the whole time as Splinter turned in early for the night.

 

“Let’s watch a horror movie now!!” Mikey claimed making them all groan “Mikey, we all know that when you watch scary movies you end up waking up from nightmares for weeks” Raph said as Leo sighed and Donnie looked into the box of movies, they all wanted to watch a different kind of movie (While ignoring Mikey’s demands of watching a horror movie) but they each countered the other movie choices with something (There the oldest, they can do something others can’t) making other’s need some time before countering the comment with something else until someone else did it later on.

 

“Let’s just put the movie we each want to watch in a bag, will then take turns to pick one out and will go in that order… and no horror movies Mikey” Leo said as they turned to see Mikey about to pull out a horror movie before putting it back, they all placed a movie of each there choice in a bag and went from oldest to youngest (Leo picked Donnie’s movie, Raph picked Leo’s, Donnie picked Mikey’s and Mikey picked Raph’s) and then began watching each movie through the whole night before falling asleep on Mikey’s movie, Splinter had come out to stop the movie and place a blanket on them after cleaning the living room up from the food and drinks lying about.

 

Everyone enjoyed this moment together, Donnie was now better after April’s phone call and Leo hasn’t cared much about Karai after he found out that she had come over for a short visit making them all enjoy this moment of joy… and I truly meant ‘moment’ for what will happen next… will destroy this time maybe for good, for what you will discover next… will ruin Mikey and Raph with one stone that Donnie and Leo will need to fix together as best they can after this happens.

 

_But let’s start from a few days after Leo and Donnie got better shall we~?_


	4. Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to know how Raph and Mikey were dumped... Something dark will happen and then see what happens to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be abit more dark then the other chapters I made so far...

 

 

_Shall we find out what happened to Raph and Mikey’s relationship after Leo and Don got better~?_

 

**For one thing, it won’t be a good story...**

 

Mikey was running in the sewers, he had promised Leatherhead that he would visit him for the day with some pizza noodle soup, he ended up waking up late as he and his brothers were still sleeping together at night and Donnie had a slight panic attack making them wake up to watch over him for a bit... Leo helped him get up as Raph helped him with the soup before Mikey went to take a shower and then left with the soup and to get to his friend faster he had to take a shortcut... And his brothers never liked it when he would wonder around the sewers.

 

_But now... he wished he didn’t go with the shortcut..._

 

He ended up turning a corner to find Casey kissing his girlfriend Shinigami, he was shocked at the sight right before his eyes... and he felt like he was punched in the heart from seeing them in the sewers doing this, but for now... he would keep going to see his friend and pretend he didn’t see that just now, he’ll wait for her to tell him the truth about all of this, once he arrived to see Leatherhead he faked a smile and began to have a good time for his friend before going back to the lair while acting like he never saw the two together and he didn’t tell Raph... it was for the best to not tell him at the moment so he doesn’t get mad at him by claiming he was lying or anything.

 

“Hey Mikey! Do you want to play a game? I just finished fixing those two controllers that were bugging out” Donnie said from the couch, Mikey looked around but didn’t see Leo or Raph “Where are...” He began “Leo and Raph, they went a bit earlier for a patrol, they said it would be quick so it’s fine” Donnie explained making Mikey nod and join him to play, they for a bit before Mikey fell asleep on his brother’s shoulder making Donnie stop the game and prepare the blankets for them to sleep in for the night once more, he knew Raph and Leo were out but the fact that they were still out there worried him to bits at the moment as he got a text from Leo... it made his eyes widen at what he was reading.

 

**But how to... tell Mikey about what happened?**

 

Mikey woke up by being held by Raph with Leo and Donnie not too far from them, he smiled at this as he sat up and walked towards the kitchen while being quiet as he went there to prepare breakfast for them at the moment “Good morning my son” he turned in surprise to see his father walking into the kitchen “Good morning father” he replied making his father smile and nod to him, the fact that he could still picture Shini kissing Casey from yesterday made him want to break down and cry at the moment... but he had to stay strong at the moment until Casey would admit to Raph that he kissed Shinigami “Would you like some breakfast?” Mikey then asked making his father sit down for a moment “I was here to speak with you, I sensed your spirit to be troubled” his father said making him turn to him in slight surprise.

 

He slightly turned away, it was his best move so his father wouldn’t see his pained expression at the moment... he didn’t even want his brothers to see him like this “Did something happen my son?” Splinter then asked making Mikey sigh as he turned to face his father “Yesterday, I took a shortcut to get to Leatherhead a bit faster since I was late and I had promised him to be there on time... I took a turn and I found Shinigami and Casey... they were kissing” Mikey explained as his father sighed “I didn’t want anyone to know what I saw... especially Raph since he might claim I was making that up as a prank or something and with Leo and Donnie finally better and all” he continued as Splinter nodded.

 

“You didn’t want them to hurt more than they were at the moment” he finished for his son, Mikey nodded to the answer and looked over to where his three big brothers were still sleeping at the moment on the floor like nothing was wrong at the moment, he turned back to look at his father “I just don’t know how to tell them the truth, I wanted to wait until Casey or Shinigami come out to tell us the truth at one point” Mikey said as he then looked down “You care for your brother’s enough that you don’t want to make them suffer by telling them yourself but the ones who are hiding the truth will” Splinter explained making Mikey nod “They should have come out before I saw them and they needed to hide the truth” Mikey then said making his father nod.

 

It was a fact that Mikey didn’t want to be the one to bring bad news to Raph, he had always been the hardest on him to give bad news to his siblings... For he was scared of what would happen from giving them and their reaction, since then he has tried to keep away from giving them and simply wait for the news to be told by someone else for him “What should I do father? I’m scared to tell Raph and he gets mad at me claiming I’m making stuff up as a prank” Mikey said making his father close his eyes while wondering how he should help his son at the moment “The best I can words I can give you my son... it is to follow what your heart wishes to do” Splinter said as he stood up and walked away to get back to the dojo.

 

Mikey sadly didn’t know what to do at the moment to help his brother to know the truth, Raph had to know but the problem was how to tell him that just as he was going to see Leatherhead by using a shortcut, he saw Casey kissing Shinigami?? He just didn’t know at all how to fix things up at the moment, all he could do now is wait and pray for Casey or Shinigami to tell Raph what they did in the end as he sighed and began to prepare breakfast for everyone to enjoy when they all wake up while making sure everything was ready for them “Oh, good morning Mikey” Mikey turned to see Leo walking over to the kitchen counter making Mikey just nod to his brother in greeting while getting back to work “Did something happen yesterday with Leatherhead?” Leo asked with a worried look on his face for his little brother at the moment.

 

Mikey quickly turned towards his big brother, the question surprised him more than anything at the moment and he didn’t know how to respond to it at the moment as he looked down “I took a shortcut so I wouldn’t be so late... but on my way, there I saw something” Mikey explained making Leo move closer “What is it?” Leo asked as Mikey took in a deep breath “Casey and Shinigami were kissing! Well more like making-out from what I could tell” he admitted while looking away in hopes of things going better at the moment “Are you sure it was them?” Leo asked making Mikey nod “Casey was wearing the shirt Raph got him that he said got torn in the wash and Shinigami wore the perfume I got her” he said making Leo look at him in pain.

 

“They... they kissed?” Mikey turned in shock to see his brother Raph standing there... he didn’t know what to do at all but run out of the lair quickly in hopes that with his speed he could get away from them as Raph now knew what he saw and he was sure that Raph didn’t believe him at all, he was scared of what would happen to him after he gets caught by Raph making him feel he only had one option left for him now as he stopped in a dead end tunnel “There’s only one choice left for me now” he mumbled as he turned back out of the tunnel as he could hear the faint sound of his brother’s coming closer to where he was at the moment “Only one choice left” he said once more in a faint whisper as a tear was shed.

 

Donnie was looking around the sewers left and right for his baby brother... it was worrying him to death not knowing where his little brother could be now with what he was just told when he woke up to seeing Mikey running out of the lair, no one wanted to know what he was doing now... or even what he might do to himself “We need to move quickly!!” Leo ordered making the two nods as they split up... only to hear a scream as they followed to find him holding Mikey with his throat slit by his own weapon in hand “Get him to my lab!!” Donnie ordered making Raph quickly move with Leo and Donnie to get back to the lair and into the lab for Donnie to begin his work on saving their brother now from death.

 

Days went by as Raph was on the couch waiting for Donnie to come out at last with news about Mikey, he looked up to the sound of steps as he saw Casey walking over to him... with a face filled with guilt, right after Mikey was in the lab with Donnie he had called Casey yelling about how if Mikey died it would be on him and Shinigami “Hey Raph” he said “Mikey saw you kissing his girlfriend” Raph said as Shinigami came into the lair with the same face as Casey “I just want someone in my life who I can actually start a family with” Casey explained “Mikey and I can’t even do the many things others can, so why stay with him when we can’t go out in the day or have a family together?” Shinigami asked making Raph glare at them as Leo walked over to them “It’s best if the two of you leave, Shinigami you can send a letter to us for Mikey but that’s your only way to speak with him one last time” Leo explained making the two nod and then leave the lair.

 

Once they were gone, Donnie had come out of the lab with a face filled with relief “He’s going to be fine now. To our luck he didn’t hit anything dangerous that could kill him so he should be fine” Donnie explained making them nod in relief in return, they all entered the lab to see Mikey sleeping at the moment almost as if nothing was wrong in the world “We all need each other now” Raph mumbled making Donnie nod as Lei sighed, they took turns watching over there little brother day and night, night and day without leaving his side in case he would wake up while they were gone this meant none of them went on patrol at the moment until he was up and maybe even better from all this.

 

Mikey woke up a month later, Raph was at his side at the time so he was relieved to see his little brother awake at the time when he was there... he had so much to tell him, at first his baby brother was looking around the room to see where he was. His eyes landed on Raph and his brother feared how Mikey would react to him being there at that moment when he was waking up... but nothing happened making Raph sigh in relief “Hey little brother” he whispered as Mikey began to slowly cry in silence making Raph take hold of him and held him in his arms as his way to give comfort to his little brother “It’s going to be alright now little brother, nothing bad will happen to you” he continued to say as Mikey cried but nodded.

 

When Leo and Donnie came over, they were surprised at the sight of Mikey at last awake making them both smile at the sight of Raph holding his little brother in his arms as the two slept, together Donnie and Leo carried Raph with Mikey in his arms into the living room where the two joined them to sleep in their little nest for now so that when Mikey would wake up he would see his brothers were there for him right now more than ever before now. They also knew that Raph would need them, but he wanted to care for Mikey now and that was all that mattered to them for now “Do you think... Mikey will be better soon?” Donnie asked as Leo turned to look at him in wonder to an answer to that question “I’m not sure Donnie, but I know that Mikey will need us to get better” Leo said making Donnie before he went to sleep making Leo soon follow him.

 

It took a few days before Mikey was able to keep awake and move around without his brothers needing to be at his side and one going to get what he needs to eat, drink, wash or let him do his business which in a way made Mikey feel embarrassed at the fact that he needed them for those simple tasks, but then it was worth the wait because then he was able to do everything on his own without them helping him around once... but then there was the fact that Raph was looking more worried then Donnie and Leo were “Hey Mikey, do you think we can talk?” He asked making Mikey nod and follow him to Raph’s room while confused of why he was inviting him to his room, Raph was the first to sit down on the bed, Mikey followed him after seeing Raph nod to him as permission to sit down with him.

 

“I know it’s hard on you right now with all of this happening” Raph began making Mikey nod in understanding... it was normal to tell something like that to Mikey so he understood the reason behind it so he simply nodded to his brother to let him know that he understood “I just wanted to say that I was sorry” Raph spoke making Mikey turn to him confused but he didn’t say a word at the moment “I should have told you sooner but... Casey came over while you were being treated” Raph explained as Mikey began to tremble in fear of what he would say “He and Shinigami have been together for the last three months behind our back and they no longer wanted to be with us because we can’t give them a family” Raph said making Mikey look down in shame to what he couldn’t give to Shinigami in the end.

 

A piece of paper was placed on Mikey’s lap “She left this for you, said that had all you needed to know on why she did all this” he then said as Mikey nodded and then walked out of the room with it to go to his own room, he didn’t read it at first... only after dinner when the others went to bed did he read it. Simple enough Shinigami was telling Mikey she was sorry for her actions, she had been with April, Casey and Miwa/Karai playing truth or dare when April dared her to kiss Casey, this made her like him and they began seeing each other when they could without the others knowing about it. Sometimes they would need to make sure to hide their scent from him and his brother’s with stuff they had by claiming they lost it like the perfume he got her or even ruined like the shirt Raph got Casey.

 

There was a time when she wanted to end it all, sadly Casey was too into this whole thing to stop it now making her continue with him. She didn’t know he would be there in the sewer, she knew he was going to see Leatherhead but she didn’t know he would have gone the way she and Casey were in to get there, this made her keep quiet to Casey until Raph yelled about it to him which Casey then demanded answer from her... she told him what she knew and he was pissed at her but... he knew she did because she didn’t want him to panic so he accepted her reason later on making them then finish it off with Raph and Mikey, Mikey cried himself to sleep with the paper clenched hard in hand as he cried... Raph saw him there and simply pulled the covers on him and then left the room... he knew it would take time for Mikey to get over it all.

 

**But time just... wasn’t on there side with Mikey’s mind...**

 

It was sudden, Mikey was acting quiet at the moment while watching some TV like nothing was wrong, he was talking about his problems with there father and had an hour with each of his brothers every day... he said he was going to take a bath which his brothers agreed on since he hadn’t washed himself in a while... hours went by and he had yet to come out and his brothers grew worried for him as they went to the bathroom to see it was locked “Mikey!!” Donnie yelled making Raph barge in to see Mikey pale as his left arm was in the tub... with the water red from his blood “GET HIM OUT OF THERE!!!” Donnie yelled making Raph quickly carry his brother to the lab as Leo began cleaning it up the room.

 

Donnie went to his lab to clean up Mikey’s cuts and then wrap them up so they don’t get infected, they were all worried for him since he simply went to cut himself and try to end his life once more and they didn’t know why yet since Mikey had yet to speak, since he woke up and they were all worried with what was going on in his mind and none of them but Splinter could go in there to figure it out as he refuses to do so “We must wait for him to open up to us about his reasons for his actions” he had said making Leo sigh as they then went to take turns to watch over Mikey with it being Leo this time to be there when Mikey woke up “How are you little brother?” he asked as Mikey looked at him.

 

Mikey just shrugged his shoulders as his answer making Leo smile at him softly before asking “Why Mikey? Why are you trying to kill yourself?” he asked with his voice breaking at the mental image of Mikey after trying to end his life somewhere alone without the others knowing until they were too late “I just... I just didn’t want Raph to yell at me that I was lying” Mikey sobbed out in pain of the thought his brother making that claim about him, Leo grabbed and gently held him in a hug as Mikey cried in sorrow to the thought as Leo gently rocked him back and forth to calm him down before he slowly carried him to his room where Donnie was waiting on Leo’s bed.

 

“Lay him here so I can look him over” Donnie said making him nod and do as asked while Mikey trembled in fear of Raph coming in to hit him at some point... he still thought that the time Raph invited him to his room was simply to make him think he was safe until he would get back at him later on, a gentle knock came from the door as Raph then came in making Mikey squeak in fear as Donnie tried to calm him down as best he could while Leo brought Raph out of the room “He thinks your mad at him because you think he’s lying about what he saw” Leo said making Raph groan in pain of how Mikey was feeling at the moment about all of this “How do I fix all of this?” he mumbled as Leo thought for a moment “Write him a letter? Tell him about all of this and how you actually feel about him” Leo suggested making Raph nod and go to his room to get started on the letter.

 

It took a few days before Mikey was calm enough to be around Raph... only problem was that even then he couldn’t handle talking to him as he ends up running away to another room or to one of his brothers, it makes Raph worry if he’ll ever have the old bond he once had with Mikey again after all of this, the only thing he could do now was give him his letter, Mikey had gone to his room for the night, he really wanted to be alone at the moment since his room was the only place left for that now so it was his only choice to be there after this, he saw the letter on his bed making him wonder who it was from as he then opened it to his shock to seeing Raph’s handwriting there in the letter telling him everything that he thought, felt and wanted to tell him this whole time.

 

The thought of it all being his fault because of his anger made him wonder what he had become all this time because of it, all he wanted was to fix things with Mikey... but the fear of being called a liar or even getting punched made him pull away from Raph, he was writing to Mikey that he was sorry about all the pain and trouble he had caused to his little brother and he hopes that one day... he would forgive him for it all, Mikey was crying by the end of the letter without knowing what he should about it, the thought of seeing Raph and telling him how he felt was one choice but he still wasn’t sure about how things would end for him so he simply curled up in bed with the hopes that things would then go well for him in the morning.

 

_So then... the healing began..._

 

Mikey began talking to his brothers about his feelings everyday after the incident, he didn’t leave anything out since he wasn’t allowed to in case he would bottle something up and end up trying to kill himself again, he also wasn’t allowed to sleep alone anymore in fear of him trying to also end his life in there so everynight one of his brothers would be with him in bed for the night and be out by morning, he didn’t mind at all though... it was nice to have someone close be with him for the night as he enjoyed the warmth from it being given to him by the ones who love him... and yet... his heart felt empty... and he didn’t why it felt like that for now... was that how his brother’s were feeling right now? there heart with an emptiness that they don’t know how to fill at all right now?

 

Maybe... it was because they were now single? Since they were all dumped in a way maybe they felt there heart being slightly empty because of that? It would make sense but then he wondered how it could be fixed... maybe if they tried hard enough they would meet someone who could fill out that very part of each of their hearts that was empty? He could only hope for that as in the morning he at last began talking more to Raph about how he was feeling which later on the brothers understood they all felt the same thing at the moment which made them then wonder what they should do to instead move on... but Mikey could only conclude that he needed to fix his brothers from the empty part of their heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could post more chapters faster, but my word is having a hard time to have capitals after... Each time and i'm also working on a novel that I have a hard time making a chapter.


	5. A discovered seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph has secrets... Something he was never sure about and one of something he didn't want the others to know about...
> 
> But what are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I had a bit of a writer's block and also I had other stories to update and now that it's here i'll make sure to be quick for the next update!!

Raph had always thought that the stronger and tougher he was then the harder it would be for any emotional pain to break him… he was so wrong about that, when he began dating Casey he felt that it was easy to handle since they meet up at night for their usual run and he was there with what happened to Leo and Donnie… but he just felt betrayed by him for dating Shinigami in secret and it made him wonder if he really was gay. Sure, they hung out together… but they never kissed or even did anything sexual… he actually never had his first anything taken by Casey so he wondered if he really was gay or if it just was a phase for his life and all.

He was looking around his room, wondering what he had that connected to his sexuality choice, it had been three years since they were all dumped and Raph wondered about his relationship with Casey, he really wanted answers so he thought his room would help him out with that problem… he just wasn’t all that lucky with his answer to that question as he ended up with nothing, nothing told him that he was gay making him then begin to wonder if he ever truly was into men in the first place… was it because Casey hung out with him? He was friends with Mona-Lisa, but she is a warrior who fights for her planet so it’s rare now for her to come and visit him on earth… now that he thought about it, could it be that Casey thought… he had no other sexual options but to be with him? The thought of that sickened him to the very core from that very thought that passed through his mind just now.

“Raph? Are you alright?” Leo asked making him turn towards his brother, so far even after Karai left him for Japan Leo still kept his focus on his brother’s to help them all get better from the pain they had all gone through so far, it made him feel guilty to what was going on his brother’s mind at the very moment for focusing on other’s then himself and the pain he might still be feeling right now “Yeah… just… seeing that I… was never really gay” he admitted making Leo look at him confused yet shocked at the news “What do you mean by that Raph?” his brother asked, Leo slowly walked into the room in hopes of being there for him as they sat down on his bed “I thought that looking around my room… would show me something to prove I’m gay… but really I wasn’t gay… I’m just the result of Casey messing with me and my emotions” Raph explained as Leo looked at him “I don’t know what to tell you… but I’m there for you so whenever you want to talk i’ll always be there for you and I’m going to make sure of that” Leo claimed, it for some reason made Raph smile and nod to his brother.

“Get some sleep, we still much to do tomorrow” Leo then set as he gently set a hand on Raph’s shoulder and stood up, once out of the room Raph looked down to the floor while thinking about all of this… he hoped for the best from all this but he then smiled since he knew that he wasn’t alone since he had his brother’s to help him along the way making him then move to lay down in bed and get some shut eye that he so well needed right now from everything, he had to help Donnie for he accidentally saw a picture of April that he hadn’t gotten rid of making him cry from the pain, Leo was watching TV when the news brought something about Japan and Mikey had found something he had from Shinigami which also had her scent on it making Raph hold him close for an hour so he was pretty drained in the end from it all “I’m pretty sure it will get better tomorrow” he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep for the rest of the night as they didn’t have any patrol for a while.

Morning came and Raph woke up to Mikey sleeping beside him making him think it was due to a bad dream, Mikey slowly opened his eyes to see Raph watching him “Morning Raph, I’m just here because of a nightmare” he explained making Raph simply smile and nod as he pulled his brother close to him as they went back to sleep for a quick nap, they woke up about an hour later from the sound of Donnie calling them to wake up and come down to eat breakfast making Raph sit up as Mikey got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower as Raph then got to the kitchen where his two other brothers were with Donnie drinking his coffee while reading the news paper and Leo drinking his tea until he stopped and noticed Raph making him smile “Had a nice night Raph?” his brother asked as Donnie looked at the two of them while being confused about what was going on.

“Did I miss something? What are you two talking about?” he asked making Leo turn to him and explain how Raph understood that he was never gay in the first place, Donnie kept quiet the whole time and listened to his brother as Mikey came in and began to listen to the whole explanation that Leo had to offer them “So, Raph was never really gay?” Donnie asked making Raph nod and sighed “I think… the only reason Casey did all of this was because… he thought he was my only option in a relationship” Raph explained making there eyes widen at what he just said, if Casey did that… this meant Casey was with him only because he was forced to be with Raph so he would be happy and not single “Let’s eat and then get to training” Leo said making them all nod as they went to eat breakfast.

No one spoke after that… instead they focused on there day with breakfast, training, shower and then a few hours doing there own thing before lunch and then more training, shower, patrol then shower before dinner then a bit of free time before turning in, but they were still worried about Raph and how he was doing from all this with Donnie always looking outside his lab to see what his brother was doing, Leo would walk around the lair to look for him so he knows what he’s doing while Mikey would try to keep close to him and do his best to keep there brother distracted for as long as he could at all “Hey Raph, how about we spar a bit?” Leo suggested making Raph look over his shoulder to where his brother was.

They got into the dojo and the two got into position to spar, Leo hoped that this would get Raph to open up about the whole situation… yet he knew it was a long shot to work at all “How do you feel?” he began as he blocked a punch, Raph looked at him a bit confused on the question but still answered “About what?” he responded making Leo need to think about it for a moment “Casey cheating on you. How do you feel?” he specified this time… Raph froze when he was about to kick Leo making his brother look at him confused, when he saw the look on Raph’s face was strange and neutral he thought it was fine until Raph kicked him as he resumed the spar “Nothing” he said making Leo’s eyes widen as he watched his brother fall to his knees “I just… can’t feel anything” he explained making Leo worry as he called for Donnie to help as Raph kept repeating how he couldn’t feel anything.

Raph had blacked out at one point as they were taking him to his room… making them need to carry him to the lab so Donnie could figure out what was going on with him to be like this, it stressed all of them and with there father travelling now that he was a human they couldn’t contact him until he called them first so they know he could be called and the last time was about three weeks ago, Donnie explained that he needed to be alone for a but to figure out what was wrong with Raph, Mikey went to the kitchen to make some soup while Leo got to work on meditation and clean up the dojo so to keep is mind off of what just happened to his brother and the fact he claimed he couldn’t feel anything making him wonder if Casey made him shut his emotions all of a sudden after Raph found out the truth.

Raph woke up the next day, he was a bit confused on why he was on a cot in the lab but not seconds later he figured out what happened making him quickly sit up as Donnie stopped him so he could lay back down “You need to rest for now so please don’t force yourself” he pleaded making his brother nod and lay back down as requested and went back to sleep for a bit until Mikey came in with a tray of food and something to drink, when he saw his brother sleeping he had to turn to Donnie who told him that there brother did wake up not long ago but he went back to sleep as to his request, Leo went towards the kitchen when Mikey came out and told him about how Raph had woken up not long ago but had gone back to sleep upon Donnie’s request making Leo sigh in relief to the good news about there brother and his condition.

When Raph woke up about an hour later, it was to hunger making him turn to see Mikey walking over with a new tray with food making him look at his brother and force a smile on his face form “You don’t feel anything? Not even happiness?” Mikey asked and this made Raph look down in shame “Yeah… sorry” was his only reply and Mikey could tell that it was because his brother forced a smile on his face to make Mikey think he was happy for his company and the food… but he couldn’t feel that so he forced himself to react to it… maybe since it began “It’s all my fault” Mikey whispered and this was what Raph wanted to avoid the most… his baby brother blaming himself for the fact that Raph couldn’t feel anything ever since Mikey spoke about Casey and Shinigami secretly dating behind there backs, Raph sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around his little brother “It isn’t… I always had a problem expressing myself so one day I just… shut them up and now I can’t show them so I pretend” Raph explained making Mikey look at him in slight shock.

“We can help” Raph and Mikey turned to see Donnie and Leo walking in “Just let us help you and soon you will be able to express yourself with your feelings” Leo explained making Raph nod in understanding to this, a few hours later Raph was allowed to leave the lab making his brother’s then get him to the couch to talk and even watch movies so to try and have open his emotions at some point as he hopes that he could bring out his emotions too… he just hates being unable to feel something once more as he did his best during the movies to feel something at some scenes… but there was nothing happening the whole time making him worry that he may never feel something again until he turned to the touch of a hand on his shoulder from Leo making him smile and for the first time he meant the smile which made him have some progress done so far.

As the days passed on it was understood that Raph may not make more progress then the one smile he made to Leo, it made them worry that it might get worse if they can’t figure something out soon or he might get worse with his personality by not get angry or even wanting to do much of training or patrols “Maybe an actual patrol would help him get some feelings in him to come out” Donnie suggested scientifically as he looked at Leo and Mikey, Raph on the other hand was on the couch watching some random show that was on TV at the moment as his brother’s were talking in private about his condition… he knew they were trying to help him but at the same time he hated himself for feeling like it was all his fault from all this happening to them.

“Would it work?” Mikey asked making Leo look over to where Raph was with worry that it doesn’t work “Will need to hope he does feel something from the patrol or we might need to work with medication and therapy” Donnie said with a sad face as he hated this final choice of solution for there brother, they didn’t want things to end like that for any of them “For now we should all get some rest, we can go on a patrol in a few days once were all well rested and we get back to our training like usual as with everything that happened… we all lost track of it” Leo explained making his two little brother’s nod to the plan, Mikey went to the kitchen to work on lunch… Donnie went to the couch to tell Raph of what was going on while Leo went to the dojo to meditate a bit in hopes that it would help him clear his head from all this happening to them.

“Do you think I’ll get better?” he opened his eyes to see Raph peeking into the dojo, Leo wished he could to their father about this right now… but he left for Japan to see an old friend and wasn’t reachable at the moment from the fact that there was no phone reception where he went, Leo slowly stood up and walked towards his brother to set a gentle hand on his left shoulder “Trust in yourself like how you trust us and you will get better” he said simply as it was the best he could say for now to his brother without making him think he would never get better and maybe get worse on his condition “Alright, so what has been planned?” Raph asked making Leo smile “Were thinking of a patrol, by doing that it might help bring back one of your emotions to surface” Leo explained which made Raph’s eyes shine with hope.

“I guess that’s alright… I mean it could help a bunch to feel something again” Raph mumbled as he slowly began looking down making his big brother understand that Raphael wasn’t all that 100% certain that this idea would actually work for him, Donnie on the other hand was searching online as hard as he could to figure out a therapy that would help Raph get his emotions once more… but he was scared of the results he would find there more then anything, he had gone to a medical question website where people can write a question of side-effects from medication or something being wrong with there health… he had posted a question about how Raph was unable now to show any true emotions and he hoped a doctor or two would answer him with a solution.

But he had no such luck at all right now… since no doctor has yet to respond to him…

He sighed at this, he even hoped that anyone who has seen this knew what to do in order for Raph to get better, just one person! Just one to respond! It’s he want’s right now and nothing more!! His computer then beeped! He looked and saw two had responded to him at last!! A doctor and someone, the doctor explained that sometimes people did it to protect themselves and to focus more on other things that are important or to keep away from the danger… but that once it was over they sometimes continue without thinking and that the best way to help is for them to point to a card with words that represent an emotion that is best suited to the pain the feel somewhere.

But that it takes a very long time before they can get better at all…

He then turned to the other person who responded to his question and there answer surprised him, it said to take Raph to places he would have strong feelings for, joy, anger, sadness, fear and so on until he can actually show those emotions without needing to go to the place he felt a certain emotion at, the person explained that they too had someone with the same problem but that taking them to places where a certain emotion was strong at really helped them to get better making Donnie make a list of locations Raph goes to for certain emotions and made sure to prepare for taking Raph to them at some point… he just really hoped one of these two solutions help Raph get better.

Mikey was in the kitchen cooking the meals Raph had when he was angry, happy, sad, scared… pretty much every food that Raph had for a certain feeling, he hoped that this might help Raph in a way to feel at least something once more because he wanted more then anything to have Raph feel once more, Leo walked over to the kitchen with Raph making him smile “Hey Raph! I just made some foods you eat more at times when you feel something either positive or even negative!” Mikey explained making Leo turned to Raph who looked at all of the food on the table for him to eat, he nodded to Mikey as he slowly went to a random food.

The cinnamon roll made him smile as Mikey and Leo wondered if that meant that Raph was feeling joy right now “Well? Feel anything Raph?” Leo asked as their brother set the sweet down on the plate “I… actually smiled on my own… I didn’t force myself” Raph said as he smiled once more… and it was a real smile making Mikey cheer of joy as Leo did the same making Donnie come over while wondering what was going on “Raph actually felt happy… he ate Mikey’s cinnamon roll and he smiled for real” Leo explained making Donnie smiled in shock at the good news that was just given to him as he crossed the happiness locations from the list “We need to celebrate this now, Mikey did you make more?” Donnie asked as Mikey nodded and brought a plate over with cinnamon rolls on it.

They each took one with the one Raph already started as they celebrated the good news “Wonder what emotion I’ll get back on patrol” Raph mumbled making Leo, Mikey and Donnie smile at how happy and positive Raph was at the moment “That’s right Raph. On patrol we should be able to figure out something and be able to have you feel something” Leo said making Raph smile and nod at this as he thought about this as they ate the cinnamon rolls, Mikey put the rest of the food away for another time as they then got ready for training and then they would all need to go to bed… Leo just wasn’t sure when they should go on the patrol right now, guess he just needs to wait and see when they would be truly needed up on the surface to protect the people of New York city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up!
> 
> Someone meets maybe there new love! But will they be able to be together? Or will something dark and sinister keep them apart?


	6. The one who will pick him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo begins his mission into helping his brother's find someone to love... With Mikey going first.
> 
> But will he open himself up for that to happen? Or will he keep himself shut from her?

 

When came the time to go on patrol, Leo watched as his brothers got ready just like he was doing, he didn’t know what to do to help them… he really wanted them to be happy again but in order to that… he would to figure out what they need in the first place, he did wonder if he could help them find someone to love… but he wasn’t all that sure if he would be of help in that subject with everything that happened to him at all but with a sigh he decided to simply figure something out as they went on their patrol.

 

 

He thought about having made up a mission for each of them to go outside to the surface… but when they would come back they wouldn’t understand why he lied to them, maybe he could go on one of those dating website and make for each of his brother’s a profile while writing everything he knew about them and hope for a girl in New York to like them, but then he would need to have them meet and who knew if the girl would freak out or not on how they looked, this made him sigh as he had no idea of how to fix any of this problem of love… but time could only give him the answer he seeks.

 

 

He looked at each of them: Donnie was completely destroyed because of April, a girl who he believed to be perfect… and instead insulted him and made him feel bad about himself as he could no longer think for himself without someone needing to help him remember who he is and the many things he can and has done for the Hamato family all these years, Raph was from he could tell doing his best over all of this, after he discovered he was never gay to begin with and Raph could no longer show a single feeling they all tried there best to help him as best they could to make him feel again as they make sure to give him there support and then… Mikey was having a harder time with what happened, Shinigami cheated on him with Casey who was with Raph… and she kept going while she was with Mikey for so long… they knew it would be hard for him to get better from it all but they had to try there best to keep his spirit up so he could smile once more like he had always done before now.

 

 

Another sigh came from him as he looked away and then at his reflection from the blades of his katana, even he had problems, ever since Karai dumped him simply for her to take care of the Foot clan over in Japan and she then went and focused herself there instead of her family that was in New York, and now he didn’t know what else do to but hide his true feelings from all this deep into the darkness of his heart where everyone would be safe from him and anything else he might do if anyone were to figure out his true actions after all he did to keep it sealed within him “It’s to protect them, to keep them safe from any kind of danger I might put them through because of the secret I have kept from them” he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

 

 

_He just hopes that what he’s doing will help them get all better or at least… make them smile and have everything go back to before they had a lover._

 

 

“Let’s go guys, were loosing darkness of the night the longer we take here to get ready” he claimed making his brother’s nod and then begin to move for the patrol to start, if this was to work… he had to plan this right and for that to work “Were going to be splitting up, Raph you go north, Donnie go west, Mikey take south while I take east… we meet here in an hour to report and go home to rest” Leo decided and with a nod they moved towards there direction to patrol and he hoped… and prayed that one of his brother’s at last find some joy once more from the time being sad and alone.

 

 

_And first came Michelangelo to regain his lost smile…_

 

 

Michelangelo didn’t truly want to be on a patrol for now, he actually wanted to go to his room and sulk on his bed about his heartbreak right now… he hated what Shinigami, the woman who he thought loved him had done to him for gave her his heart and she crushed in her hands without caring about his feelings for a second, he was thinking of calling Leo to tell him he wasn’t feeling all that well… it would mean having Donnie look him over and find out he was lying but still! It was better to be yelled at then to stay even a bit longer outside to patrol anytime right now “Why couldn’t I have been sick tonight?” he asked himself as he sighed and kept moving.

 

 

_And then… he saw a person who made his heart skip a beat… and he wondered how that was possible after what happened with Shinigami…_

 

 

She was walking to a location unknown to him, but she was graceful in each step she took as she kept her head high and with a smile without caring if there was bad people in a nearby alley… he watched and slowly followed her movements and made sure there was no one near that would attack her as she goes to her destination, he hoped she was going home but it was uncertain that it would happen like he hoped… but then walking towards her were three drunk men laughing and smiling until one of them noticed her making them stop so she would do the same “Um… excuse me” she said and tried to walk pass them but the one in the middle grabbed her to keep her there “Watcha gonna do about it?” he asked in a slurred voice making her look at him.

 

 

**Mikey believed she would scream in fear or try to call out for help…** _but she did none of those things._

 

 

It was like they were nothing to her and she had no reason to fear them at all… yet there were high chances that they would rape her and then leave her for dead after there done with there deed. He had to do something before this got any worse… but then he saw how the girl didn’t move when the middle guy tried to pull her into the alley that was close to them right now, she just didn’t want to follow and simply kept herself in place for where she actually wanted to go and Mikey was just getting ready to jump in to protect her and fight the trio who were trying to get there way with her, but the girl kept herself still while not allowing them to move her where they wanted her to be so when he saw one pull out a gun… he moved to save her.

 

 

She was so shocked at the sight of a giant turtle fighting those three drunk men for her safety, she wasn’t all that sure if she should scream and run or simply stay there and watch him… by the time she decided to stay there the fight was over and Mikey turned to the girl to see how she was doing from all of this and was shocked at the way she looked, long orange hair, bright lavender eyes, slightly tanned skin… she was just beautiful… like a gem like none other “A-are you alright?” the girl asked making Mikey blink a few times before remembering how to speak “Yeah… yeah I’m fine, they were nothing I couldn’t handle” Mikey replied making the girl nod in understanding before looking around for a moment like she was trying to think of something “Would you like to come to my place? You know to make sure I get home safely?” the girl suggested making Mikey nod as she smiled with a bright smile making him get to the roof tops to follow her from there just to be safe.

 

 

When she arrived to her place, she pointed to a window making Mikey understand that she lives where that window was making move towards it, when she walked inside and turned the lights on, she moved towards the window and opened it to let him inside “Would you like something to drink?” she asked making him slowly nod as she walked towards the kitchen “What’s your name? I don’t think I asked you” the girl said as she peeked out of the kitchen “Michelangelo, but my brother’s also call me Mikey” he said making her nod “I’m Rosalina” she replied “But you can also call me Rosa” she added making him nod “Do you prefer something to drink?” she asked making him blink a few times “I like hot chocolate” he said making her nod and got to work on it.

 

 

Mikey looked around a moment as Rosa worked “You can sit down if you want. Anywhere is fine” she said making him nod as he moved towards the couch and sat on it while he listened to the faint humming of Rosalina of a song he didn’t know “What’s that song your humming?” he asked making her stop to look at him “Oh! It’s Bilionera by Otilia” she replied making him nod as she went back to making the hot chocolate, not long after she walked over with two mugs making him take one with a smile towards her for the kind gesture, Rosa then moved to a chair not far from Mikey and sat on it as Mikey looked around “Where are your parents?” he asked making her look down “They were killed when I was two” she answered making Mikey feel bad for making her tell him like that “What happened?” he asked while not trying to force her to speak.

 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about” she said and stood up to take the two empty mugs and bring them to the sink to clean them later on “What were you doing before saving me anyway?” she asked making Mikey then remember the patrol, he quickly took out his phone and saw zero messages or call from his brother’s making him understand that they were too busy to notice he wasn’t doing the patrol “I actually should get going” he said making Rosa nod “Hang on!” she requested as she went to take a pen and paper and began writing something on it “This is my number and my address. If you ever want to talk or see me you know what to do” she said as she handed to him the paper making Mikey nod as he then left for the rooftops to get going on his patrol of the night.

 

 

He arrived just five minutes to spare, Mikey didn’t really know what else to do as he waits for his brother’s… but for now he could add Rosa to his contacts and a few of her info’s as he waits, he got to work by looking back and forth from the paper to his phone while also looking at the time and around him to see if his brother’s were coming around… when he was done Donnie had come over to his side “Things went well?” his brother asked making Mikey nod “Just had to take care of three drunk guys trying to go after a girl” he said making Donnie nod “Did she see you?” Donnie asked as Mikey decided to lie “She was scared and had covered her eyes when I went in and by the time, I was back on the roof she had them still covered before she saw what happened and ran to where she was going” he lied making Donnie nod.

 

 

Ten minutes later and Raph arrived with Leo two minutes behind him “Let’s get back home” he said making them nod and follow him to the sewers and to the lair “Let’s get cleaned up and then get some sleep, we had a long night” Leo claimed making them nod “I say Mikey goes first since he was at the meeting point when I arrived” Donnie claimed making Leo look at his little brother and nod while Raph patted Mikey on the shell making him smile as thanks, once in the lair Mikey went straight for the bathroom to take a quick shower so to not make his brother’s wait long for there turn, fifteen minutes later he was out and walking towards his room as Donnie took his turn for a shower, he noticed Raph at the couch and from his guess Leo was in the dojo speaking to there father about the patrol, Donnie must have told Leo the lie he told Donnie while he was in the shower but that was fine to him.

 

 

He then thought back to Rosa and she looked when he asked about her parents, it was like she was hiding something from him… it made him worry about her all of a sudden and he wondered why after what he went through because of Shinigami, he felt his heart ache at that moment of just thinking about her and he shakes his head to try and forget about her as he turned to his sketch book and decided to draw something for now… and he ended up drawing Rosalina there instead of anything else, it shocked him and he didn’t want anyone to see it and know that something else happened during his path of patrol so he decided to try and draw other things so he could put it away and take a new one and start drawing in it next without his brother’s wanting to look at what he was drawing… and it slightly helped since he was only drawing Rosa in different ways like her training, fighting the purple dragon’s cooking, reading and it filled out the sketch book quickly that he was able to put it away and take up a new one and began to draw other than Rosalina.

 

 

Wondering what to do next in his room without having his brother’s come into his room to see how he was doing… it was going to be next to impossible with the way he is and all, and then his mind wondered towards Rosa once more… he couldn’t think about her with everything that happened to him, he just didn’t want to get his heart broken once again so being in another relationship wasn’t going to happen so it was best to forget about her so he could keep himself safe from the heartache she might cause him “It’s for the best” he whispered to himself as he nods as if it was someone else who told him so and he was agreeing to it, he wanted nothing more then to be at peace for now until it was all over… and his life ended.

 

 

He began to feel tired and thought of first going to the kitchen to eat something and then get to bed for the night, he left his room and went into the kitchen and towards the fridge to prepare something for himself and his brother’s if there hungry later on, when he noticed some chicken he decided to make a pasta dish with it for now making him pull out what he needed and then got to work with everything… while thinking of Rosa, he was getting tired of thinking of her when he does something, it was tiring him to no end right now and he just wanted it to stop and go on with his life like nothing happened, he tried to think of something else but Rosa but it only ended up with him going back to her in his mind… and he didn’t know what to do about it right now, but for now it’s wasn’t his problem, now he had to make something to eat and then get some sleep.

 

 

“Is everything alright Mikey? You look unfocused all of a sudden” the sound of Leo’s voice made him slightly jump before turning to his brother and blinking a few times while trying to remember his brother’s question “Yeah, I’m fine Leo just thinking about patrol tonight” he lied making his brother nod and sit down at the dinning table as Mikey turned back to his work, he really didn’t want things to continue on about the patrol right now because he was certain… that Rosa will be brought up by him and then Leo would understand that Mikey lied to Donnie to keep her away from them… from being able to break him again “Yeah about that… why did you lie to Donnie?” this made him for a moment freeze before getting back to his work “What do you mean by that?” he asked back making Leo sigh “Donnie felt that you lied the moment you claimed the girl didn’t see you… but she did didn’t she?” he asked making Mikey feel his walls caving in on him.

 

 

“Mikey, we care about you… but why lie about what happened?” Leo insisted as Mikey began to slightly tremble from the fears, he had this whole time of someone finding out about his secret, he wanted to get away from Leo now and to hide in his room until they leave him alone about the lie, he let out to them “Mikey what is going on?” Leo asked as his brother then noticed his shaking shoulders and the faint sobs he was letting out, Leo slowly walked over to his brother while making sure that the other two weren’t near them “What happened Mikey?” he asked softly “I didn’t want… to feel my heart… break again” he said quietly making Leo hug his brother while making sense of Mikey’s words, he was cheated on with someone else… he simply didn’t want to have it happen again or get dumped all out of the blue.

 

 

_But he still liked her badly…_

 

 

“Mikey, try talking to her… maybe with time you will want her to be close to you or something” Leo explained making Mikey slowly nod as Leo allowed him to finish making dinner so once ready Mikey could try and see her, but since he already had her number he would call or text her “Maybe she can be the right one for you” Leo claimed as Mikey checked to see that the meal was ready making him take a plate of it for himself to his room to message Rosa there for a bit and to see how it would go.

 

 

**One week later…**

Leo watched from the corner of his eye Mikey texting Rosa… but with uncertainty on what to write to her, this has happened a few times making him worry for his little brother who was scared to love someone once again, he really wanted to help Mikey but Raph and Donnie also needed him with there heartbreak so for now he would leave Mikey to make his own choices and then he would go see him to know how things were going for him and Rosa, Mikey was confused on what to do… Rosa had asked if she could meet his family since they already knew about her having seen them… but he wasn’t sure if she should meet them right now at all with how badly he doesn’t want his heart broken once more by a girl he likes… yes he now knows he likes her but he will never tell her or all the pain he went through because of Shinigami will happen again.

 

 

Wondering what Leo would do… he left his room to find his brother in hope of an answer to his problem, he wasn’t all that certain of where his brother was right now in the lair but from what they knew he was going to stay in the lair somewhere for his brother’s sake, he knew Leo wouldn’t be in the kitchen with how bad he was at making anything but tea and instant ramen… so it was for certain that he wasn’t there, he also wasn’t in the living room since Space heroes wasn’t on yet for another hour… leaving only his room or the dojo, so the dojo was his first stop and it confirmed his location when he saw Leo in his kata’s at the moment making him wonder if he could speak with Leo at the moment at all to know what he would do at all in all of this, Mikey wasn’t even all that sure if he should ask his brother “Is something the matter Mikey?” Leo asked as his brother walked over to him “Rosalina… she wants to know if she could meet us all… but I don’t know what to say” Mikey explained as he fidgeted with his fingers, Leo could tell that Mikey was nervous no matter what Leo says that he should tell Rosalina making him wonder what he should even tell him at the moment.

 

 

“Do what you think is right for you Michelangelo, she opened up to you before any of us saw her… so it should be up to you on if she should meet us or not” he said making Mikey nod and slowly look down in despair of being unable to figure out what he wanted to do, Leo could tell that his answer wasn’t what Mikey had hoped at all “But…” Mikey looked up to his brother at the sound of his voice “I think… it would be a good idea for her to come and meet us. We would get outside sewer help when we need it” he said making Mikey nod and quickly go to his room to let her know he would go get her that night so she can come and meet his family… leaving Leo to tell their father about this.

 

 

He walked into his father room to see him sipping on his tea “Do you come with something to speak with me about?” he asked making Leo sit down before his father and master “Indeed father, it’s about Michelangelo actually” he said making his father set his cup down to look at his oldest son, he wondered what this was about and simply kept silent for now “During our patrol… Michelangelo save a girl from being assaulted by three men, she saw him and they have been in contact since a week ago… now she wishes to meet the rest of us and it made him uncertain of the choice he should make about it” Leo explained making Splinter look at him with a simple stare that made Leonardo wonder if there father was against this or alright with it all happening now… he would need to get an answer first “Michelangelo is like Donatello and yourself… a broken heart that only a gentle and kind hearted person may fix, help your brother trust once more so his heart may be healed” their father said simply.

 

 

Leo wasn’t all that sure of that answer… for he didn’t make sense to it himself, but he nodded and walked out of the dojo with his mind set to help Rosalina get into Mikey’s life to help him be happy once more like before any of this happened… he just needed to figure out how to do it, turning to Donnie’s lab he decides to see online for an answer of helping someone get the trust of one who lost it with another, he hoped it would help even just a little bit with the two to have one of his brother’s be happy now at least, once inside he noticed his genius brother working on something… giving him the chance to use his computer for now at least, he worked to search for an answer to his question and truly hoped someone had an answer to that at least so he could know what to do to help Donnie and Raph… lastly himself in all of this.

 

 

“Is something worrying you Leo?” Donnie asked… Leo jumped at the voice of his brother as he forgot how quiet Donnie could be at times without even knowing, turning to him as his brother was leaning in to see what Leo was searching for in the first place “Mikey is going to have someone over to the lair meet us for the first time… I want her to be there for him when we can’t help him in the way he needs” Leo explained as Donnie read Leo’s search result and stood straight “Trying to have him love once more in a gentle way huh?” Donnie said as Leo looked down and nodded “We all had our hearts broken… well not Raph really but I want us all to be like when we were in love, happy and close” Leo said as Donnie looked at him with a smile and nodded.

 

 

“You should try talking to her in private, let her know about what happened to him and if she asks how she can help just tell her to try and be there for him without letting him know she knows of what happened to him… make her wait for him to tell her on his own” Donnie said making Leo look at him and then moved to hug his brother for the helpful advice, Leo had then left the lab in hopes to be able to prepare something for when Rosalina would arrive to the lair as Mikey comes out of his room “I’m going to head out to get Rosa” he said making Leo look at him and shakes his head “Take Raph or Donnie with you just in case something happens out there” Leo ordered making Mikey nod and went to see if Donnie would be willing to come with him to get Rosa… leaving Leo to tell Raph of their guest.

 

 

Meanwhile… Donnie is listening to Mikey talking about Rosalina as there going to pick her up, he doesn’t know much about her but he knew she was to meet the Hamato family so it was only fair for him to go with his brother to pick her up, he wasn’t all that sure about this girl meeting them all but from the sound of it Mikey believed she was alright enough to be trusted with there secret… but he felt like something bad was going to happen at some point in all of this, he simply couldn’t put his finger on it and decided to wait until something helped him understand better of there situation before he could prepare himself… they then arrived to there destination, Mikey said to his brother to wait on the roof while he get’s her so Donnie did as told and waited, moments later Mikey set on the roof a bag and then climbed up with a girl on his shell making Don wonder if it was her.

 

 

_But… his heart then dropped at the sight of the girl._

 

 

She looked like April, if not for her hair being longer and her eyes being a lavender like color instead of blue, she had no freckles and her outfit style was much more different and girly then April would usually wear… so this girl may slightly look like her but that wasn’t April, yet he simply couldn’t handle the sight of her and simply turned away “I’ll make sure no one is watching” and he left to look around while Mikey spoke to Rosalina as she got on his shell so they could then get going towards the lair where she would meet Mikey’s full family Donnie had decided to put some distance between him and his brother by a building so to not see the girl from up close… he just didn’t want to remember **her** at the moment with how well he was doing now and he simply didn’t want to ruin all the efforts his family worked to help him, but at the same time he really wanted his little brother to be happy… but how can he with this girl looking like April!? He sighed as he simply would need to keep away from her for now until things were better as they got into the sewers to get to the lair where their father waited to meet Rosa.

 

 

“Welcome, you must be the friend my son Michelangelo spoke about. I am Hamato Splinter his father and I welcome you to our home” he said kindly making her smile and nod to him as he invited her to the dojo so they could talk a bit about something making Mikey wonder what he should do next, he noticed Leo was in the kitchen making him smile and walk over to him so they could speak for a moment as his brother noticed him coming over “So she’s the girl you spoke about” he said making Mikey nod with a smile “Yeah, Rosalina is really great actually… to tell you the truth I feel better when I’m around her” he explained making Leo smile at how bright his little brother’s face was at the moment after just talking about the girl, Leo enjoyed that smile he had on as it was an actual smile making him feel better towards him looking so free after so much pain and suffering in the dark as Leo believed them all to be doing.

 

 

“What do you think will happen in there?” Mikey asked while pointing towards the dojo and working on a snack for them to enjoy together, Leo thought for a moment about this as he looked towards the dojo “I think he just want’s to know her better and make sure she can be trusted with our secret” he said while thinking that it was also to make sure she won’t date one of them and break there heart like it had been done before, but he wasn’t going to tell Mikey that of course since he didn’t want his brother to worry that he might never be allowed to see her again because of that so he decided to keep this secret from him… for now he would wait for some good news before telling him anything “But will need to wait for father to come out after speaking to her, once everything is over I’ll speak to him so I can try know anything” Leo said making Mikey nod in joy as Rosa walked out of the dojo making him go over to her so they could go to the kitchen… while Leo went into the dojo to know a few things that happened between him and Rosalina.

 

 

“You have questions I see… my son” Splinter said making Leo nodded as he closed the shoji doors and walked towards where his father sat, making him sit before him “That is correct father” he replied making Splinter nod in understanding to his son’s demand, he was a bit worried about Rosa and what was said between them “You wish to know about my conversation with miss Rosalina… am I correct?” Splinter asked making Leo nod to his father as he waited for his father to tell him anything at all making Splinter take a moment to think about what he would say next “I am afraid that it was a private conversation… I will not speak of it to you my son” he said making Leo sigh.

 

 

He really thought that he would get something but sadly he wasn’t going to know, he walked out of the dojo to try and find everyone and saw Rosa and Mikey on the couch with him showing her some of his video games making him track Donnie and Raph in the lab working on something, he couldn’t understand why neither of them had been there to greet Rosalina making him walk over to them “Mikey’s friend is here” he said making Raph look to him and walk out to meet her while Donnie looked to bury himself even more into his work to ignore his brother and what he had just said to him.

 

 

“Donnie? Is something wrong for you to not come meet Rosalina?” Leo asked as Donnie moved away from his desk to get to another table to work on something making Leo worry about his brother, he tried to understand why his brother would be acting like this… and then he remember what Rosalina looked like… almost like April, he now knew that he thought she was going to be like April. He wasn’t sure of how to talk to his brother about this and it worried him about what to do or even say to him right now “She’s not like April little brother” he said making Donnie freeze up in fear at that moment making Leo sigh as he went over to his genius brother who was trying to keep from looking at Leo to show the truth he was trying his best to keep from everyone about what he thought of Rosalina.

 

 

“I understand how you feel but this won’t get any better if you do this… it will only get worse with time” Leo said as Donnie began to tremble from the tears that were trying to run down his face, he just wanted to be safe from April but this… clone of her is making it hard for him to even do such a thing so because of that he wasn’t so sure of what to do at the moment as Leo placed a gentle hand on his shoulder “She is fine and very kind… Mikey really looks to like her so I don’t see anything wrong with her being here. Try talking to her to see how she is and maybe this will help you move on from what April did” he explained making Donnie turn to his brother and slowly nodded to him, he very slowly stood up and moved to clean his face before turning to Leo as if asking “Do I look okay?” making his brother nod to him as Donnie nodded back and walked out of the lab to meet Rosalina.

 

 

Leo smiled at this, everything was slowly going back to normal… maybe even better for them, he knew it would take them all some time for things to be better for all of them but at least Mikey and Donnie were getting better, with time everything would be fixed and they will be like before when they were happy and in love, Leo walked to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. He noticed Donnie and Rosa really going deep into a conversation making him wonder if Rosa was a nerd like Donnie is? Mikey walked over with a smile on his face and began telling Leo about how smart Rosa was and how she was going to teach him all kinds of things “I can’t wait! She said she would teach me more about art and languages but also she said if we had time and were at her place, she would teach me about cooking!” he exclaimed in joy making Leo smile and make a mental note to thank Rosa for making their baby brother happy.

 

 

This was what Mikey needed, someone who didn’t think he was stupid and wanted to help him learn all kinds of new things, he was so excited that he wondered about what she would start teaching him first? What kind of language would they work on? What style of art would they try? What country of cooking would they work with? So many questions were running in his head, but he was still very excited as he then watched Rosa and Donnie work on some blueprints for Metalhead to fix him and to bring him back to life once more. He was excited to see that little robot moving around again, he still felt sad for when he blew up to stop the kraang even for just a little while so they could work on a few other things together.

 

 

“She also promised to bring over a few things for us, you know since we don’t have the luxury to get good stuff from the store? So she asked us to each make a list of things we would want and she said she would do her best to buying as much as she can” he said making Leo smile and nod as Raph and Donnie came over as Rosa left for home an hour ago being dropped off by Raph “Is she sure about that? What if something one of us want is expensive?” Donnie asked making Mikey nod “She said if there was then she would let us know and wait to have enough money to buy it if she can’t afford it at the time” he explained making them nod as they each went to their room to work on their own list.

 

 

Mikey was smiling from one side of his face to the next… and Leo was happy about that right now more then anything in the world for his baby brother, but he worried about Don and Raph now more then ever before as they had to figure something out for themselves… and as should he do the same, after everything April, Casey and Karai did to them, it was time for them to be truly happy with someone else like Mikey was doing right now… but it was only a matter of time before that even happened to one of them next, he thought about how Mikey met her in the first place and remembered the patrol, thinking it might be the perfect solution for them to find a new lover to have but that would need time to get to work on that to happen once again, he sighed and began looking around his room for something he would want that Rosa might be able to get him… just not expensive as he didn’t want her to spend her money on him and his brother’s all that much well… maybe on Mikey would be fine but still.

 

 

Mikey came out of his room the next day, he had worked hard on his list and ended up falling asleep while finishing it up, he walked towards the kitchen to find to his surprise Rosa cooking making him move over to her side “Um… morning?” he spoke making her turn to him with a smile making him sit down with a smile in return “Hey Mikey! I was going to the store and was passing near here so I thought why not get extra and cook for you guys?” she explained making him nod as he watched her cook so well making him gasp in surprise at her talent as his brother’s began coming over to the kitchen to see her cooking for them, he told them her reason for being there and they sat down to watch her work before she serves each of them a plate.

 

 

“I hope you all like omelets” she said making them all quickly dig into there meal, in an instant their jaws dropped once they swallowed the fork full of food at that moment from the flavors “Not good? I can make something else if you all want?” she suggested but they all began shaking there heads no making her look at each of them confused to there reactions moments ago “This is amazing actually” Donnie said making her smile “I wanna learn how to make this now” Mikey claimed as Rosa nodded and wrote down omelet on the list of foods to teach Mikey “This is better then anything we have eaten so far!” Raph cheered as she faintly blushed at the comment “We hope there will be maybe more to come from you?” Leo asked as she quickly nodded to him as her answer.

 

 

“Of course! I will be more then happy to make more meals every once in a while, when I have the time!” she said making them smile at her answer, Splinter then walked over with his sons telling him to try the omelet making him sit down and eat a bite from the plate Rosalina handed to him “Very delicious” he said simply making her smile to his words, it was actually rare for her to get a comment like this but she was happy to gain one like this, Mikey began telling her about how excited he was to learn to cook from her… of course she was going to need to see the kitchen tools they have so she can figure out the first cooking lesson she would give him but that can wait until another day, for now she was hanging out with her new friends.

 

 

Splinter smiled while watching his sons bond with there new friend… but he was worried about Michelangelo, after looking into his soul when they first meet Shinigami, his soul was bright and filled with energy… but then when she left him it began to crack and darken making him worry for his sons as they were each in the same condition, now that Rosalina was in there lives Michelangelo was sadly in the same condition but when Rosalina’s soul tried to connect with his… Michelangelo’s soul would push her back, it made him worry about his three other sons and if they would react the same way when they meet someone new to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a new chapter! I'm really sorry for making you all wait it wasn't my intention but I will try my best to fix that.
> 
> I should be able to make more posts here soon... Right after I figure out the url for the art i'm using for my story here.

**Author's Note:**

> Since i'm not often here but when I read an update... I will only post one story after one is done so that I don't need to worry of being behind with my posts.
> 
> I will try to push myself into trying other things then what i'm used to but for now i'm simply trying my best to work in all of this.


End file.
